eѕcondιdaѕ
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Aphrodi juega a las escondidas, pero no tiene un compañero; para su suerte, se encuentra con un peli-azul, quien a lo largo, se convierte en algo más que un compañero para las escondidas. *Aphrodi x Kazemaru* Pedido de frikinazuma.


Con un pedido, con un pésimo humor ya que mi madre anda enojada con Romano solo porque medio le comio un zapato. Y ni fue el perrito, creo que fue el gato de la vecina (?)

Sin más espero os guste. Enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Cuando Aphrodi haga cosplay de Lily (Vocaloid), Kazemaru de Miku, Fubuki de Rin, Midorikawa de Luka y Tachimukai de Meiko, es cuando Inazuma Eleven me pertenece, hasta que eso no pase, es de Level-5! ¿Okas? Yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro~_

* * *

**Pedido de: **_frikinazuma, por ende, dedicado a frikinazuma_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Cursiva = Pensamientos_

* * *

**Escondidas.**

**(Terumi "Aphrodi" Afuro x Kazemaru Ichirouta)**

Un pequeño grupo de niños (de unos 6 años) estaban hablando muy animadamente.

- ¡Ne, ne! ¡¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas? – Propuso el primero de cabello castaño.

- Suena bien. – Siguió el otro.

- Para hacerlo más interesante… nos esconderemos de a dos. – Propuso con una sonrisa maléfica un peli-rosa.

- Como tú digas Atsuya. – Dijeron todos, todos escogieron a los dos que buscarían y se fueron a esconder, un rubio aún no encontraba pareja, resignado estaba por esconderse solo hasta que se tropezó con otro chico.

Esté estaba muy solitario, tenía leves rastros de lágrimas en los ojos, Afuro no pudo evitar sentir ternura por ese pequeño. Se acerco a el.

- Lo siento mucho. – Se disculpo Terumi, recibiendo un tan solo "hm" - ¿Qué haces tan solo?

- Yo…

- ¿Te gustaría jugar a las escondidas con nosotros? – Sonrío el rubio, dándole la mano al peli-azul.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Vamos! – Lo tomo de la mano y corrió a esconderse rápido.

Y como ya no habían muchos escondites amplios, les toco esconderse en el estrecho hueco de un frondoso y viejo árbol. Donde por poco y no se podía ni respirar adecuadamente.

- Emh…

- ¡Que descortés! Afuro malo. – Se regaño a si mismo el oji-carmin. – Mi nombre es Afuro Terumi, pero todos me dicen "Aphrodi"

- Y-Yo… Yo soy Kazemaru Ichirouta. – Menciono el peli-azul.

- Kaze-Chan. – El mencionado se sorprende por el apodo que le había dado su ¿amigo? – Lamento que nos tuviéramos que esconder en un lugar tan… estrecho. – Tratando de moverse.

- N-No…

- ¡APHRODI! – Se escucho un severo gritó, el rubio se asusto un poco, por lo que perdió un poco el equilibrio, casi besando al oji-avellana. El peli-rosa se asoma y ve la escena. – Haré como que no he visto nada… - Se va a seguir buscando.

- Tsk, Atsuya… - Quitándose del chico, el cual estaba severamente sonrojado. - ¿Kaze-Chan? – Le llamo.

- ¡AH! S-S-Si… - El par salió del escondite, decidieron buscar uno nuevo ¿y qué mejor escondite que arriba de un árbol? Los dos subieron y esperaron de nuevo.

. . .

Luego de 15 minutos.

. . .

- ¡APHRODI! ¡NOVIO DE APHRODI! – Escucharon gritar de nuevo esa voz, Afuro se sorprendió y se dejo llevar por la ira.

- ¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO ATSUYA! – Bajando.

- Encontrado. Baja tú también. – Le dijo, Kazemaru bajo. – Encontrados. – Les toma una foto de improvisto y corre.

- ¡ATSUYA!

- … _Que tipos más raros... ¿Cómo termine en esto?_

8 años después.

- Kazemaru-Kun, mira lo que encontré. – Menciono un peli-largo rubio de ojos carmín entrando en la habitación.

- ¿Qué? – Girándose. Aphrodi le muestra la foto que les había tomado Atsuya. – Wah… Cuando estábamos pequeños. – Menciono con ternura tomando la foto y admirándola.

- Si. Eras tan adorable y tímido. – Con tono burlón.

- ¿Quieres decir que ya no soy adorable? – Lanzándole una mirada de odio.

- C-Claro que no Kazemaru-Kun. – Con una gotita.

- Más te vale.

- Hm… - Idea. – Se me ocurre algo.

- Ajá.

- ¿Jugamos a las escondidas? – Acercándose peligrosamente al menor.

- ¿Q-Qué? – Dando pasos hacía atrás con un notable sonrojo.

- Vamos, tengo el escondite perfecto…

- ¡Aphrodi!

- Vamos… Kaze-Chan… - Acariciando su mejilla.

- Es-está bien…

Todo gracias a ese juego inocente de niños, el cual podía tener un doble filo.

* * *

Primer fic que hago de está pareja~

Me esmere en que quedará bien, creo que morí en el intento TTwTT

Sayonara~~


End file.
